unpleasant changes
by StellaJohnsonMaybourne
Summary: Jack and Harry change bodies causing each other trouble


**_It's Jack...isn't he?_**

It's a warm july day and some young soldiers drive Harry Maybourne to the sgc. His bosses told him to get informations about an alien machine sg-1 found on another planet. If his informant in the center is right it has great power. Of course nobody knows how it works but major Carter is already trying to find out what the machine is good for. Daniel Jackson tries to translate the signs that he found on a wall near the machine. They are about a powerful weapon to win wars with. Arriving at the mountain Maybourne passes the safety controls and walks straight to general Hammonds office. Smiling provocatively he tells the general and sg-1 about his mission. Protesting loudly Jack tries to convince the general that he can't stay with Maybourne all the time because he might shoot him or might do worse things. Seriously Hammond tells O'Neill that there is no other option. Harry smiles at Jack and says:"Helping me with my mission might be in your interest. The faster I get my informations the faster I can leave this place." Jack frowns and brings Maybourne to his accommodation for the next days. "I really don't know why I'm always hoping that those rooms would become more comfortable.",Harry states unhappily. "I'm _soo_ sorry but the suites are all occupied",Jack says sarcastically before he leaves. Looking around skeptically Harold puts his things in his wardrobe. After that he goes out of his room where Jack waits. Together they go and have lunch. "Don't you want to eat something?",Harry asks while he eats a burger. "Seeing you eating that stuff doesn't make me want to eat that too...or to eat anything in general. God dame Harry close your mouth when you're eating!",Jack growls. Maybourne stops eating while he frowns at O'Neill. After Harry finished his burger they both go to Sam who already scans the strange machine. Impatiently Maybourne goes to Sam. "Hello major Carter did you already find out what it is?",Harry asks. Sam looks at him and frowns at Jack:"No, sir.I still don't know what it is. Excuse me please I have to write down the results of the scans." Sam goes to her desk and writes down the results. Jack looks around uncomfortably. Maybourne walks to the machine and touches the signs that are engraved in the cube. It begins to glow and suddenly a light surrounds Jack and Harry. They both wake up in the infantry. Maybourne opens his eyes and looks around. He sees himself on the other bed and keeps on looking around. Turning his head back in shock he watches his own body moving and looking at him. Standing up he hurries to a mirror to look at himself. Finally finding one he stares at it. He is inside the body of colonel O'Neill. A loud and angry:" ** _MAAAAYBOOOOUUURRRNE!!!"_** can be heard from the infantry. Rushing back Harry can see Jack in his body. "We...we we changed our bodies",Maybourne states dazedly. Swearing loudly Jack runs at him. Harry turns around and runs away in his new faster body. Giving up after some meters Jack says:"Harry...you have to do some sport..." Harry frowns at him and they walk back to dr Fraiser who already waites for them. She does some tests and goes to general Hammond to tell him about the situation. The general looks skeptically and tells the colonels to go to their accommodations. Harry stands in his room looking at himself in Jacks body. He still feels bad about his new body but he begins to like the muscles. Jack on the other side feels really bad. He never liked Maybournes appearance and now he is stuck in that body. O'Neill jumps up when he hears somebody knock at the door. He calls the person in. A young woman with long black hair appears. "Hello sir... I'm bringing you the files you wanted...well and a coffee and a peace of your favorite cake.",she tells him. Jack looks at her closely. "äh...thank you...put it on the table.",he tells her not shure who she is. The woman puts the cake and the coffee down and gives him a fork while she steps behind him and gives him a back rub. Jack relaxes and eats his cake while he looks into the file. /She seems to be his secretary... I remember her her name was...Jones...Stella...right. / ,O'Neill thinks. Stella looks at him:"Do you want me to stay here some days sir?" She can see Maybourne nod. / She is nice...she likes him... I'm sure he likes her too...maybe I can help Harry here...He was never very charming and his flirting really sucks... / ,Jack thinks while he observes the woman. Meanwhile Harry walks around in Jacks body. He talked to Sam and told her how beautiful and clever she is. When he did that she blushed and went away smiling brightly. Feeling exhausted he walks to his room and gets into his sleeping wear. At the same time Jack brings Stellas clothes in the room he would share with her. When major Jones comes back from the shower looks at her. Walking to the table with his coffee he stumbles as he looks at her butt in these air force sleeping pants. While he falls the coffee lands on Stellas bed. "Oh dame it...I'm so sorry...I didn't look where I'm walking.",Jack says nervously while he tries to dry her bed sheets. "It's ok sir don't worry...I will just sleep on the ground.",she says smiling at Jack in Harrys body. Feeling bad Jack tells her she can sleep in his bed he would even sleep on the floor if she doesn't want to share the bed with him. Stella smiles gratefully and climbs in the bed too. Jack pulls the blanket over them. Pretending that he sleeps he can feel that the major moving closer and hugging him tightly. They fall asleep quickly. When Stella wakes up she can feel two big warm arms around herself. Jack looks at her sleepily and kisses her neck softly. He can feel how she pushes her butt to his hips. Low moans escape her when he caresses her hip and legs. Stella turns around looking at him in shock. "What...what are you doing sir?",she asks. "I'm sorry Stella I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just wanted to wake you up gently.",Jack tells her. Stella smiles at him and hugs him:"Good morning sir" They get up and take a shower. When Jack finishes his shower he gets himself breakfast and sits down next to Stella. From the corner Maybourne watches them slightly angry. Seeing how Jack let's her try his cereals while flirting with her makes him jealous. After breakfast Daniel tries to find out how the machine works. He translated some of the signs so he can find the way to make Jack and Harry change their bodies back. Harry never leaves Sams side. He tries to help her and flirts with her all the time. When they get into the elevator he kisses her passionately. At first she is shocked but she kisses back for a second before she pushes him away. Of course it is Jack in Maybournes body who stands before the elevator and sees this kiss. "I'm waiting at Brighton street 10 at 7pm",Harry whispers to Carter. Jack walks away angrily while Harry grins widely. Blushing Sam walks away to her lab. Some hours later during lunch break Maybourne sees Jack and Stella. O'Neill sees Harry and grins at him. He pushes Stella against the wall and kisses her deeply. To Maybournes surprise his major kisses Jack back and moans into the kiss. While colonel O'Neill kisses Stella in Harrys body colonel Maybourne runs to Daniel who finally found a way to change them back. Jack kisses Stella one more time and leaves too telling her to wait in some sexy clothes in his bed for him. They stand around the cube while Daniel touches some signs of the cube. The light comes back again and Harry and Jack pass out again. When they wake up hours later they look around finding themselves in their own bodies. The two men look at each other angrily and begin to argue. Dr Fraiser throws them out of the infantry. Harry now himself again says:"Well Jack go to Brighton street 10 at 7pm...believe me it's worth it" With these words he walks to his room to go to bed. Jack wonders what that means and drives to the place. He waits till Carter arrives there. Together they eat something and have a nice evening. At Jacks place they begin to make out and tell each other about their feelings. Jack decides to go to the academy so that they could be a couple and calls general Hammond to make him organize it. Harry comes to his room kind of exhausted and sad. He takes on the light and sees his beautiful secretary in lingerie in his bed. He closes the door quietly and climbs to her. Maybourne and Jones make out and make love till the sun gets up. After Harry confesses his love to Stella she kisses him deeply and tells him:"I love you too",before she falls asleep.


End file.
